Si j'avais su t'aimer
by Lady Arianna
Summary: Albus s'ennuie depuis le départ d'Harry. Il décidé donc de faire une soirée chanson ! Guimauve ( d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit ) . Song et one-shot fic basée sur la chanson de Chimène Badi et Vincent Niclo " Si j'avais su t'aimer ".


Bonsoir à tous! Voici un one-shot que j'ai écrit sur base du duo entre Vincent Niclo et Chimène Badi « Si j'avais su t'aimer ». La chanson ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire, oui!

Bonne lecture !

HPSS~HPSS~HPSS~HPSS~HPSS

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore s'ennuyait comme un poisson pourri ! ( Ndla : Si si, je vous assure, les poissons pourri s'ennuient ! ) Depuis quelques mois, Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-qui-a-survécu-X-fois-en-six-ans, bref, Harry était parti. Comme ça, sans un mot, sans rien dire à personne.  
Mais, résultat de tout ça, il n'y avait plus de disputes avec Drago Malfoy, donc c'était tout triste au château ! De plus, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, le professeur de potions était encore plus sadique que d'habitude. Même Albus, l'homme aux yeux dans le dos, ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à son maître des potions. Les élèves pensaient que c'était parce que son souffre douleur était partit...  
Soudainement, dans le même bureau, Fumseck se réveilla en sursaut et se transforma en cendre sous le coup de la peur. Son maître venait de hurler " Eureka ! ", faisant trembler les murs du château.  
Dans les cachots, quelques couloirs plus loin, un homme en noir éternua. Pas du tout inquiet, il continua sa potion, ne se doutant pas le moindre du monde que quelque chose allait lui tomber sur le dos.

HPSS~HPSS~HPSS~HPSS~HPSS

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que, au petit déjeuné, le directeur fit régner le silence afin de parler.

** « ****Mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez, depuis quelques temps, le château est un peu vide d'action, n'est-ce pas? » **Sans même attendre la réponse, il continua sur sa lancée. **« Moi-même, je m'ennuie. Alors, j'ai décidé qu'un peu de musique nous ferait du bien à tous! Eh oui, mes chers élèves, j'ai choisi d'organiser un concours! Vous allez prendre la chanson que vous voudrez, et vous viendrez la chanter ici même ! »**

Des murmures se rependirent dans la Grande Salle. La table des Griffondors était assez enthousiaste, Pouffsoufle cherchait déjà quelle chanson d'amour ils allaient pouvoir choisir, Serdaigle se disait que ce n'était pas une super bonne idée, parce qu'il y avait les cours et Serpentard était, évidemment, totalement contre. Comme quoi ce n'était pas de leur rang de s'abaisser à ça.  
Du côté des professeurs, personne ne disait rien.

** « ****J'ai failli oublier »** dit le directeur en se tournant vers ses collègues,** « les professeurs sont obligés d'y assisté. Sur ce, »** dit il en se retournant, **« je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous! Et choisissez bien, car ça ce passe demain ! »**

Enfin, tout le monde reprirent leur conversation , bien que le sujet ait un peu changé : Les chansons qu'ils allaient choisir. Et, dans son coin, si on y avait fait attention, on aurait pu voir le visage de Severus Snape se décomposer.

HPSS~HPSS~HPSS~HPSS~HPSS

Enfin, le grand jour arriva.

**« ****Bonsoir à tous! »** déclara l'homme à la barbe blanche, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **« J'espère que vous avez bien choisi votre chanson. Alors, je vais piocher dans le chapeau que voilà, et le nom qui en sortira sera la première personne à venir à ma place. »**

Sans attendre, il piocha un premier nom qu'il dit bien fort dans la salle : Drago Malfoy!

**« ****C'est de la triche ! »** s'écria-t-il en se levant malgré tout.  
**« ****Vous n'avez pas choisis votre chanson , monsieur Malfoy? »** s'inquiéta le vieil homme.  
**« ****Si, bien sûr que si mais... »** il s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il s'était vendu lui-même.

Vaincu, et n'osant pas regarder son directeur de maison, il se plaça devant la scène et attendit patiemment que la musique se mit en marche.

_« __Quand on n'a que l'amour__  
__A s'offrir en partage__  
__Au jour du grand voyage__  
__Qu'est notre grand amour »_

Dés les premières notes, tout le monde fut subjugué. Comment un type comme Drago Malfoy pouvait chanter une chanson pareille ?  
Celui-ci ne fit pas attention aux regards surprit des élèves ainsi que des professeurs derrière lui, et se remit à chanter.

_« __Quand on n'a que l'amour__  
__Mon amour toi et moi__  
__Pour qu'éclatent de joie__  
__Chaque heure et chaque jour »_

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de regarder une seule et unique personne : Hermionne Granger.

_« __Quand on n'a que l'amour__  
__Pour vivre nos promesses__  
__Sans nulle autre richesse__  
__Que d'y croire toujours___

_Quand on n'a que l'amour__  
__Pour meubler de merveilles_  
_Et couvrir de soleil__  
__La laideur des faubourgs___

_Quand on n'a que l'amour__  
__Pour unique raison__  
__Pour unique chanson__  
__Et unique secours »_

La salle était sous le choc. Le son que faisait sortir le blond était tout simplement magnifique. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la chanson ou bien alors du fait qu'il s'était rapproché de la table des Griffondors mais, à leurs tables, les Pouffsoufles s'extasiaient devant la scène.

_« __Quand on n'a que l'amour__  
__Pour habiller matin__  
__Pauvres et malandrins__  
__De manteaux de velours___

_Quand on n'a que l'amour__  
__A offrir en prière__  
__Pour les maux de la terre__  
__En simple troubadour___

_Quand on n'a que l'amour__  
__A offrir à ceux-là__  
__Dont l'unique combat__  
__Est de chercher le jour »_

Là, Drago prit dans ses mains celles de Granger, qui s'était levée, n'osant pas croire sa chance. Bien entendu, à leur côtés, Ron rageait, mais personne n'y prenait garde.  
_  
« __Quand on n'a que l'amour__  
__Pour tracer un chemin__  
__Et forcer le destin__  
__A chaque carrefour___

_Quand on n'a que l'amour__  
__Pour parler aux canons__  
__Et rien qu'une chanson__  
__Pour convaincre un tambour »_

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Hermione commença elle aussi, à chanter pour le dernier couplet.

_« __Alors sans avoir rien__  
__Que la force d'aimer_  
_Nous aurons dans nos mains,__  
__Amis le monde entier »_

Yeux dans les yeux, ils laissèrent tomber les dernières notes de musique avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.  
**« ****Désolé. »** murmura-t-il avant de s'enfuir sous les regards choqués des élèves et des applaudissements.  
**« ****Monsieur le Directeur, j'aimerais passer, comme ça j'irai le rejoindre après. »****  
« ****C'est comme vous voulez Mademoiselle Granger. »**

Elle se plaça donc en rougissant, à l'endroit où se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt le blondinet.  
La chanson qu'elle avait choisi était " J'ai besoin d'amour "

_« __Moi j'ai besoin d'amour__  
__Des bisous, des câlins__  
__J'en veux tous les jours__  
__J'suis comme ça___

_Mon coeur est à la fête__  
__Lorsque tu me prends dans tes bras__  
__Ca me suffit, je suis heureuse comme ça__  
__Un p'tit signe de la tête__  
__Des p'tits clins d'oeil par ci par là__  
__Ca prouve que tu penses à moi »___

_[...]_

Elle ne bougea pas de toute la chanson, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle.  
Par contre, dés la dernière note finie, elle se hâta de sortir afin de rejoindre celui qui lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Beaucoup d'autre élèves passèrent, sans oublier les professeurs. Par exemple, MacGonnagal avait chanté « Et si tu n'existais pas » pour Albus - qui en avait rougit - ; Celui-ci avait prit « la danse des canards » et Severus avait prit des photos afin de ne jamais lui faire oublier ce moment en les envoyant plus tard à la Gazette du Sorcier, afin de lui faire payer l'obligation de chanter devant tout ces cornichons sans cervelle et immature. Flitwick avait chanté « Si j'avais un marteau » ; Hagrid, « Je suis malade. »

Malheureusement pour lui, Severus dû bien passer un jour. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il fit face à ce mémorable jour, tête haute et yeux noirs.

**« ****Directeur, je vous ferais payer ça, je vous en fait la promesse »** marmonna-t-il dans ses dents.

Il se positionna et fit un geste de la main afin de lancer la musique. Ne voulant pas regarder les élèves, il regardait la porte, tout dans le fond.

(S) _« __Si j'avais su t'aimer__  
__Avec tes habitudes__  
__Tes petits déjeuné__  
__Au lit des solitudes »_

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de _le _voir. Lui qui l'avait quitté. Lui qui était parti sans mot dire. Lui qui l'avait abandonné...

(H) _« __Si j'avais su te dire__  
__Avec exactitude__  
__Ce qui me fait mourir__  
__De tant d'incertitude »_

Les élèves s'étaient tous retournés vers le nouvel arrivant qui, lui, ne lâchait pas des yeux le maitre des potions. Celui-ci se remit à chanter.

(S) _« __Si j'avais su t'aimer__  
__Comme on aime ce qu'on cache__  
__Comme on voudrait prier__  
__Pour que rien ne se détache »_

Tout en le regardant marcher, Severus, de la peine dans les yeux, mélangé à de l'espoir, l'écouta.

(H) _« __Si j'avais su t'écrire__  
__Ce qu'il faut que tu sache__  
__J'aurais été moins pire__  
__J'aurais été moins lâche ! »_

D'un hochement de tête, Harry rejoignit l'homme qu'il aimait , qu'il avait toujours aimé, et il continua.

(H) _« __J'aurais refusé d'être sage__  
__J'auras donné bien d'avantage !__  
__De lumières à ton paysage__  
__Si j'avais su... »_

Severus se rapprocha très légèrement afin de poser sa main, comme un frôlement, sur la joue du plus jeune.

(S) _« Si j'avais seulement pu sur ton visage__  
__Ce qu'il faut d'amour et de rage!__  
__Si j'avais su... si j'avais su_  
_Te mettre à nu... »_

(H) _« Si j'avais su t'aimer__  
__Avant de te connaitre__  
__Avant de t'oublier__  
__J'aurais mentit peut-être »_

Il baissa la tête.  
C'est vrai, il s'était lancé un sortilège d'Oubliette, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis des mois. Si Albus n'était pas venu et ne lui avait pas lancé un " Finite Incantatem " assez puissant... Harry lança un petit regard à Albus qui, comprenant, lui sourit.

(S)_ « Si j'avais su mentir__  
__Mentir ou disparaitre__  
__Apprendre à devenir__  
__Un homme à la fenêtre »_

Surprit que Severus se sente coupable, Harry se retourna afin de lui faire non de la tête, comme quoi c'était sa faute à lui.  
Mais ils se regardèrent une petite secondes, se sourirent, et chantèrent en concert, sous le regard stupéfait des élèves et professeurs à l'exception d'Albus.

(H&S) _« J'aurais refusé d'être sage__  
__J'aurais donné bien d'avantage__  
__De lumières à ton paysage__  
__Si j'avais su... __  
__Si j'avais seulement pu sur ton visage__  
__Ce qu'il faut d'amour et de rage!__  
__Si j'avais su... Si j'avais su...__  
__Te mettre à nu »_

Mains dans les mains, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, essayant de se faire passer tout l'amour et toutes les excuses d'un simple regard.

(H&S) _« Si j'avais seulement pu sur ton visage__  
__Ce qu'il faut d'amour et de rage !__  
__Si j'avais su... Si j'avais su... Te mettre à nu »_

(S) _« Si j'avais su t'aimer »_  
(H) _« Avant de te connaitre »_  
(S) _« Avant de t'oublier »_  
(H&S) _« J'aurais mentit peut-être »_

La chanson finie, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de tomber dans les bras de l'autre, Harry murmurant des **« désolé »** à tour de bras, Severus le tenant étroitement contre lui.  
Les élèves, eux, n'osaient ni applaudir, ni dire quoique ce soit. Enfin, ce fut Albus qui, le sourire aux lèvres, applaudit en premier, les entraînant tous.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, jamais plus ils ne se lâcheraient... Et, en plus de ça, Severus ne se vengerait pas. Au lieu, le directeur retrouva dans son bureau une caisse. L'ouvrant avec précaution, il y découvrit pleins de sac de bonbons au citron ainsi qu'un mot comportant deux signatures:

**« ****Merci. »**

HPSS~HPSS~HPSS~HPSS~HPSS

Alors?

Review(s)?

Kiss !


End file.
